This invention relates to automated banking machines. Specifically, this invention relates to an automated banking machine which delivers and receives various types of sheet materials through a single opening in the machine.
Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs may be used by individuals to receive cash from their accounts, to pay bills, to transfer cash between accounts, and to make deposits. Certain ATMs also enable customers to deposit checks, money orders, travelers checks, or other instruments. Such ATMs sometimes have the capability of creating an electronic image of a deposited instrument.
ATMs may also provide various types of sheets to customers. Such sheets include currency bills that customers withdraw from the machine. Customers may also receive sheet materials such as money orders, bank checks, scrip, stamps or other sheet materials stored in or produced by the machine. Customers may also receive from an ATM a printed sheet which is a receipt indicating the particulars of the transactions they have conducted at the machine. In addition customers may request and receive from some ATMs a more detailed statement of transactions conducted on their account.
ATMs currently in use often have several different locations on the machine where sheets are received from or delivered to a customer. For example, most machines include one area for delivering cash to a customer and another area for receiving deposits. More than one deposit receiving area may also be provided for different types of deposits. For example, an ATM may have one opening for receiving envelope deposits, and a separate opening for receiving negotiable instruments, such as checks. ATMs may also have a particular area for delivering receipts to the customer. If the machine has the capability of printing a complete account statement on larger paper an additional area may be provided where statement sheets are delivered.
Having different areas on the customer interface of an ATM to receive and provide different types of sheets is required because each type of sheet is processed by a different mechanism within the machine. Each of these mechanisms has its own separate access to the customer. This makes machines with different features substantially different from other machines and adds complexity to their operation. Providing several different passageways and transports for receiving and providing sheet materials to customers also adds complexity and cost to a machine.
While the drawbacks associated with multiple sheet delivery and receiving openings is easily appreciated with regard to ATMs, other automated banking machines have similar drawbacks. For example the machines used by bank tellers to count currency received from customers are generally totally different machines than those used to dispense currency that is to be provided by the teller to a customer. Separate machines are also provided for receiving and imaging checks and other types of negotiable instruments and documents of value. Often a separate terminal is provided to print a record of a transaction for a customer. The drawbacks associated with having different machine interfaces to receive and deliver documents is common to automated banking machines other than ATMs. Thus there exists a need for an automated banking machine that has a simpler user interface, which is capable of receiving as well as providing various types of sheets through a single opening, and which may be capable of carrying out a variety of transactions.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine which has a simpler customer interface.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine which has a single opening for receiving and providing various types of sheets and documents.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine which performs a plurality of banking transaction functions and which has a compact physical size.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine that may be more readily configured to provide different banking functions.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine that is economical to manufacture and operate.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine that accepts and delivers various types of banking documents in a stack from and to customers, respectively.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine that enables selectively separating sheets from a stack and processing such sheets in different ways depending upon the type of sheet.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine that enables selectively assembling document sheets into a stack.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a method for operation of an automated banking machine in which sheets are selectively removed from a stack by transporting the stack in a first transport path through an intersection with a second transport path, in which a sheet directing apparatus adjacent to the intersection selectively separates sheets from the stack.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a method for operation of an automated banking machine in which a sheet moving in a first transport path and a sheet moving in a second transport path are brought together in aligned relation to form a stack, as the sheets pass through an intersection of the first and second transport paths.
Further objects of exemplary embodiments of the present invention will remain apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by an automated banking machine having a transport which moves sheets or stacks of sheets along a first transport path. The first transport path extends from a user accessible opening on an interface of the machine. The machine also includes an internal second transport path for transporting sheets. The second transport path meets the first transport path at an intersection. A sheet directing apparatus is positioned adjacent to the intersection. The machine further includes at least one sheet dispensing device and at least one sheet accepting device for dispensing and receiving sheets, respectively. The sheet dispensing and receiving devices are in operative connection with either the first or second transport paths.
In operation of the machine a stack of sheets which may include various types of documents is received from a user is moved from the opening along the first transport path. As the stack passes the intersection the sheet directing apparatus is selectively operative to separate a sheet from the stack and direct the sheet into the second transport path. Once in the second transport path the separated sheet may be handled individually for processing or storage in the machine. Passing the stack through the intersection enables selectively removing sheets from the stack in response to operation of the sheet directing apparatus.
Sheets dispensed or otherwise held in the machine are enabled to be assembled into a stack by moving a sheet in the first transport path. A sheet in the second transport path is moved to the intersection in coordinated relation with the first sheet. The first and second sheets engage in aligned relation and form a stack in the first transport path as the sheets move through the intersection. Additional sheets are selectively added to the stack as the stack is thereafter again moved through the intersection while successive sheets are brought to the intersection through the second transport path. Various types of sheets are selectively assembled into the stack in the operation of the machine. Control circuitry operates the components of the machine to assemble the stack. Once the stack is assembled, it is delivered to the user by passing it along the first transport path to the user opening.
In exemplary embodiments data may be acquired and stored which is usable to determine the individual users who have provided and/or received particular sheets from the machine. This may enable the machine to determine the source or disposition of suspect notes for example. Alternatively or in addition, exemplary embodiments may limit the dispense of documents such as checks, money orders or cash from the machine to particular individuals to reduce the risk of money laundering or other illegal or fraudulent activity. Other exemplary embodiments may include other or additional features.